Dramione - In Our Wildest Dreams
by daswhoiam
Summary: After Draco's trial for his participation in the war he is sentenced to 1 year in Azkaban. He starts to have interesting dreams about Hermione after he requests a visit from her. Loosely inspired by Taylor Swifts song "Wildest Dreams". Cover art by kittrose
_**A/n: Greetings All, I present you a new story. This is a one shot I have just completed. If you follow "Dramione - Seven Years After the Splendor" or "Dramione - Fresh Start" I will get back to work on those. I am having a bit of writers block with those at the moment. Please feel free to let me know what you think of this story.**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Sad ending**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Thank you to JRK for letting me play dress up with her characters.**_

* * *

Draco slumped in his chair awaiting her arrival. As he heard the door start to open of the small interrogation room he straightened his back and put on that air of arrogant aristocracy. It was the only mask he had left after months in the tortuous hold of Azkaban. He'd been sentenced to a year for his part in the war. Truly, a slap on the hand compared to others, though truthfully he had hoped to be freed from all the charges after two of the Golden Trio testified on his behalf. Those testimonies were a surprise to all in Wizengamot. The fact that Potter and Granger, both of whom he had mercilessly bullied in school, came to his defense after all he had done. Shocking.

As Hermione entered the room she walked around to the empty chair across from Draco. He eyed her as she gracefully sat down. His stare was intense, the stone gray eyes piercing at her, waiting to be met by her warming chocolate orbs. Settling herself squarely in front of him, Hermione's expression quickly changed. She blinked away the look of pity for him, changing it to a look of concern. As her eyes scanned over his face an arms, she noticed bruises in varying degrees of healing. She blinked a few times when she noticed the most recent cut above his eyebrow marring his pale skin with its scarlet hue. Realizing she was staring at his most recent wound Draco smoothed the front of his hair to somewhat cover the blemish. Mumbling something about slipping in the shower. He regained his composure, clearing his throat as he spoke.

"Gra... _clearing his throat again ..._ Hermione, thank you for taking the time to come see me." Nodding to her, his voice a bit hoarse, still keeping up the appearance that though his situation was less than ideal, he still had class.

She let out a small sigh. "You are welcome, I admit I was surprised to receive your request." She gave him a nervous smile. "How are you-" She was cut off.

"I wanted to -" Draco spoke the same time as her. Realizing that they were both nervous. He gestured that she should speak first.

"How are you holding up?" Her voice laced with concern.

"It's no vacation in the Maldives, but I am ... managing." He said. Trying to make light of his predicament.

She smiled a warmer smile at him. Her hands were folded in front of her on the cold steel table as she began to idly pick at her cuticles. Draco's stare did not waver from her face. _"Either I've been in here too long, or Granger looks quite lovely."_ Draco thought to himself. Silencing his internal thoughts, Draco said with an air of propriety .

" I asked you here to personally thank you for your testimony during my trial. I've since realized that you did not have to come to my defense, as, I have not treated you with any kindness in the past, but I wanted you to know that your words were much appreciated."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at his revelation. Before she could speak he continued.

"I also, wanted to apologize for my behavior back then. I was ... that is, being raised in a pure blood family there were certain 'expectations' placed upon me. Though in hindsight that is no excuse for my ill treatment of you, I have since seen the error of my ways and I do hope that there will come a time where you can forgive my past transgressions."

Her eyes widened in wonderment, Draco Malfoy, king of selfish, arrogant, loathsome, vile, prats, just apologized. There was confusion painted across her expression. She attempted to speak but the words were stuck. Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Closing her eyes and letting his words echo in his head, she slowly spoke.

"Why now?" She said in a small voice.

He let out a snuff. "Because dear Granger, it's not like I have anything to do but be alone with my thoughts and have my ass handed to me by the guards." His voice had a bite to it now, looking at her with a scowl on his face.

That was what she was waiting for, the old Draco to appear. The one with venom, not this fake arrogant cover up across from her. She let out a deep sigh, she blinked the concerned look out of her eyes, replaced with a fiery glint. She leaned back in the chair and folded her arms across her body.

"I wondered when you were going to show up." She said in a sarcastic tone giving him a smirk.

His eyes widened then narrowed as he gazed at her. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"This whole facade you have going on now, as if I can't tell you've been knocked down a few rungs from your high horse. You want to apologize to me? Say it to me like you mean it, not with an 'air of sophistication' ... _said in a mocking tone_ ... I want to hear it from the prat who terrorized me for years. The one who tried to make me feel worthless. I knew he was still in there somewhere. So, let me hear it Malfoy, are you really sorry, or just bullshitting me...-" She said as he cut off her tirade.

The anger welled up in him as she mocked him for his sincerity, he was sincere but that was not good enough for the Mudblood. Did she want him to grovel at her feet? He is a Malfoy, he does not grovel to anyone. How dare she mock him! The rage took over as he slammed his fists on the table, yelling at her. "I am sorry Granger, I am sorry! I was a misguided, arrogant, vile bastard to you. But I was wrong, I never should have made you feel that way I was evil...-"

"Not evil." She cut in. "Not evil, you are a son of a bitch ... but not an evil one." She gazed at him with intensity now. Watching as he steadied himself his chest heaving with every breath. He combed his finger through his hair, looking down and away from her. Hermione squared herself again placing her folded hands back on the table between them. She spoke in a softer tone.

"You are not evil, that is why I testified for you. I saw evil, I lived through its torture." She said raising her sleeve to show him the scar on her arm. "I can tell you what evil is, and you sir, are a far cry from it. But if you think you can survive this place without some of those past 'qualities' you had, you'll go mad before the seasons over." She said sternly.

"You were goading me?" He questioned.

"More like reminding you of who you are." She smiled at him. "I've see what a couple of months in here has done to you, don't become a shell of yourself."

He sighed a heavily as he leaned back in his chair, contemplating her words. She shifted in her chair about to stand. He reached for her hands. His eyes locking on to hers.

"I am sorry for everything." He said firmly.

She opened both her hands letting their palms meet, closing her thumbs on the top of his hands, she said. "I know, you take care of yourself ... shall I come back next month?"

His eyes glittered at that thought. "Were something with a V-neck, yes." He said throwing her a wicked smirk.

Smiling and shaking her head, she gave him a wink getting up to walk out the door.

* * *

Driving fast in a red convertible, a few lose strands of her hair flowing through the air as she turns to him and flashed a bright smile. He in turns taking his eyes off the road for a few seconds to meet her smile with one of his own. His opalescent hair tussled by the wind. The warm sun is beaming down on them. The air filled with the scent of the ocean that was just below the road carved cliffs they were driving on. The sporty car hugging on to the curves, the speed lapping up the road like a kid with a licorice stick, cruising down the cliff towards the golden beaches. She placed her soft hand over his as he held on to the cars shifter.

Bringing the car to a halt as they parked on the packed sand of the coast line. Draco got out and ran around the car to open the door for Hermione. Offering her a hand they trotted to the edge of the sand where the waves were gently caressing the land. Kicking off their shoes, the water felt warm on their feet as they walked hand in hand. Hermione wore a long white linen dress with crochets accents on the hem and sleeve. The off the shoulder frock complimented her sun kissed skin giving her an ethereal look. Draco was in casual khaki cargo shorts with a white linen button up shirt, only the last two or three buttons were done exposing his lean muscular chest and the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

Walking for a ways Draco stopped and spun Hermione around to look at him. Towering over her, he looked down staring intensely into her eyes. They were glittered with gold flecks as the sun shone on her face. Running his hands up her arms touching the creamy skin of her shoulders, his hand gliding up to her neck guiding her head up to his as he placed a gentle kiss on her soft, pink lips. As their lips met he felt the air knocked out of his lungs as the image of her faded to darkness. He experienced another sharp jabs to his ribs. Flashing his eyes open he saw the guard above him.

"Wake up pretty boy, you have a visitor. Why she's even here to visit your pathetic Death Eater ass who knows." The guard sneered.

Draco flinched before the guard could land another blow. Putting his hand up to push the offender away from him. The guards latched on to his upper arms bringing Draco to his feet and swung him into the adjacent wall. Draco landed against it hard with a audible thud. Once again the wind was knocked out of him and he coughed trying to catch his breath.

"Fucking Death Eater piece of shit, clean up, you don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting." The guard jeered.

Trying to shake off this recent assault, Draco stumbled to the sink quickly splashing water on his face, rinsing his mouth he adjusted his prison garb dusting himself off in an attempt to appear presentable. Holding himself upright to his full height he walked out of the cell. As he crossed the threshold the guard gave him a shove causing him to stumble a couple of steps. Draco looked back shooting him a deadly look.

"Keep eyeing me, I'll pound that pretty face of yours till your girlfriend can't recognize you." The guard threatened.

Draco grit his teeth and kept walking to the interrogation room. The guard opened the door walking in first, when Draco walked in passing him, the guard tripped Draco sending him flying into the table. As he landed grabbing the edge of the table and the back of the chair, Hermione jumped to her feet to scold the guard.

"Was that really necessary." She glowered at the guard.

"Its fine, I misjudged my steps." Draco countered. Straightening himself to take a seat.

The guard let out a indignant snort and closed the door behind him. Hermione took her seat as she reached for Draco's hands. He pulled his hand away folding them over his chest. She flinched leaning in back her chair. Draco took a minute to regain his composure. He looked at Hermione, he noticed she wore a faded green v-neck shirt under a black leather jacket. Draco coughed to clear his throat.

"Thank you, I was not sure if you were going to show up today." He said trying to push past his embarrassment.

"Of course, I said I would be here." She said with a smile hoping to ease his discomfort. "I have something for you."

As she pulled the book out of her bag he said to her. "It's not 'Hogwarts: A history' is it.. I mean I am in prison and all but..." She cut him off.

"No, it's the complete works of Shakespeare." She said noting his teasing tone.

"Oh... Thank you." He said surprised.

"I am assuming you know of him, I figured you needed something to take your mind away from here." She said looking around the room.

"Yes I do, thanks." He said.

"Is there anything I can bring you next time?" She asked.

"You want to come here again?" He asked in return. "Look don't make me some project of yours, I'm not ... I don't want your charity." He said with harsh tone.

"It's not charity, you are not a 'project', but who else comes to see you? Blaise? Pansy? Your mother? You have no contact with the outside world and that will slowly chip away at your mind ... Draco, we were never friends, we both know that but ... _she let out a sigh_... The idea of you succumbing to this place, I rather you leave here an arrogant prat than a drooling, mindless corps." She said in a pleading tone.

"You are really worried that I'm not going come out of this aren't you?" He asked.

She stared at him, biting her lower lip, thinking of the words to best describe her concern. _"Great Merlin, why is she biting her lip like that, that is so... sexy. Fuck don't think that."_ Draco thought internally. He looked away from her to break his inappropriate train of thought. _"I think she's right I am losing my mind. Salazar that shirt, I can't believe she actually wore it. Fuck, was she always pretty?... Her skin looks so soft... stop it. STOP IT! "_ he was lost in thought again.

"I said before that you are not evil. You were, as you said, misguided... to me it's such a waste if you don't come out of here with all your faculties." She explained her eyes were soft and comforting. "We don't ever have to be friends, but my hope is that you can see me as more than just a filthy mudblood."

He was shocked she'd used that putrid slur on herself. Swiftly he reached for her hands holding on to them firmly his eyes bore into hers as he spoke.

"Don't ever call yourself that!" he growled. "I never want to hear you say that about yourself... ever."

Surprised by his reaction she simply nodded her head yes. He loosened his grip on her hands, relaxing his body, he spoke in a calmer tone. "I think if given the chance, I would like to be your friend." He said.

"I would like that as well." She replied.

A knock on the door signaled that time was up. As Hermione stood up to leave, Draco spoke to her again. "Thank you again for the book ... and for wearing that shirt." He smirked at her.

"Glad you noticed." she said, letting her hand touch his shoulder.

* * *

The early morning sun just began to warm his skin. The waves crashing on the shore sounded soothing in the background. He laid there, the ocean air tickling his skin, he felt two soft, warm hands on his back. Slowly they rubbed against him in circles. A soft hum was all he heard from her as she ran her hand over the exposed skin of his arms and back.

"It's still early, but I don't want you to burn." Was all he heard. The sensation stopped as rolled on to his back looking over to see her sitting next to him on a towel, clad in a short light yellow sundress, her toes dipped in the sand.

"What about this side." He said to her waving his hand above his sculpted chest, giving her a wicked smirk.

She giggled, as she grabbed the bottle of sunscreen handing it to him. "Here you are." She replied with a wicked smirk of her own.

Giving her a mock sad face rolling fully on his back, he said. "I thought you cared. Well I'll just lie here, exposed to the elements, getting more and more red because you only did half the job." Trying to make her feel guilty.

She huffed in annoyance. "You are such a prat." Giggling at the end of her statement. With his eyes closed he felt the shadow of her form over him. His body anticipating her soft hands on his chest. Suddenly two large hands grabbed at his chest. His eyes few open, gone was the peaceful beach and the beautiful girl in the yellow sun dress. Before him with his rough burly hands squeezing the fabric of Draco's shirt, was the prison guard.

"Must have been a nice dream pretty boy, you were moaning like you were getting reamed really good." The guard taunted. Draco wanted to spit in the man's face. Then he felt the awareness of being pulled up from his bed. The guard lifted him hovering a mere inch off the floor. Without a care the guard let go and Draco fell to the floor before he could catch his footing. A loud thud and grunt was all the sound Draco could make.

"You're girlfriend is here... go make yourself presentable." The guard sneered.

Draco walked in with a slight limp but Hermione noticed despite his attempt to hide it. She gave the guard a deadly stare as he tipped his hat to her. Hermione with a gentler look turned to Draco. She noticed the cut on his lip and the beginnings of a five o'clock shadow.

"I see you've set aside your boyish good looks for a more rugged one." She teased trying to calm them both.

He looked her in her eyes and said. "So you think I'm good looking, huh?" Giving her a smirk.

Chuckling at his statement, she shook her head at his arrogance. "Missing those fan girls that used to stroked your ego." She giggled at the end. His eyes widened, _there was that giggle, it sounds so much better in person._ He thought.

"Nice dodge." He replied.

She smiled but then it quickly faded away when she spoke. "Do you want me to get rid of that guard?" She asked.

Taken aback by her offer, his features grew cold as he replied. "Absolutely not, I just want to do my time and get the fuck out of here. I want no trouble, so don't come here with that Gryffindor righteousness and make things worse than they are."

Her heart sank, of course she didn't want to stir up more aggression against Draco from that jackass guard or any other authority figure. It just hurt to see him every time with fresh wounds. Hermione took it upon herself to visit once a week now. They would talk about the books she would bring him about plays and philosophy. She even brought him copies of Quidditch magazines. He genuinely enjoyed her company, not just the interaction with another human being, he enjoyed talking to _her_. She had been correct the first time she came to see him. No one, not even his mother took the time to at least have one visit. Yet here she was, the one he bullied, the one he tormented when they were younger, visiting him in this hell hole. Keeping him sane as the time slowly ticked away in both his dreams as well as his conscious hours.

"Besides, the shower floors are rather slippery, I just need to be more careful." He said.

She had a look that was both sad and concerned. "Please do." She said reaching her hands out to him.

As he took them, he asked. "Once I'm out of this place, will you still meet with me, you know ... as friends do?"

"Of course." She replied with a smile and gave his hands a reassuring squeeze. "We can go to that new coffee place in Diagon Ally."

"You want to be seen with me in public?" He questioned.

"Well of course, things have changed, and I think you would like some of the new additions they have made. It's not like I'd ever set foot in Malfoy Manor." She replied.

The look of horror came across his face as he pulled his hands away from hers. "I... Merlin... I would never expect you to.." He stammered remembering her last visit there and the horrid parting _'gift'_ his Aunt bestowed upon her.

"I'm sorry... That... That was uncalled for. It was meant to be sarcastic. I was not throwing what happened in your face." She corrected herself. "Yes I'd very much like to continue to get to know you, outside of here. Even if there maybe some who may have issues with an ex-Death Eater and a War Heroine being friends, I could care less about what other people think of me. You of all people should know that." She smiled reaching for his hands again. Placing them in hers again, there was a knock on the door signaling the end of their visit.

"Hermione, will you wear something yellow next time?" He asked her as she rose from her seat stopping at his side.

"Sure thing." She said with a smile. Hermione was about to touch his shoulder as she would usually do when she said her goodbyes but this time she rested her hand on his face. Feeling the prickly stubble in her hands as he leaned into her touch. Draco closed his eyes and relished in their brief contact. Her hands were warm and soft he thought.

* * *

The cool night air was a refreshing change from the warm bright sunny day. She was not sure if the goose pimples on her skin was from the breeze flowing through the room or a certain blonde's soft lips pressing kisses on her shoulder to her neck. She let out a soft moan at the feeling of his hand smoothing up her hip past her waist to cup her supple breast. As she rocked her body to lean closer into his she felt his growing arousal. Turning to face him, she captured his lips kissing him passionately. Running her fingers in his hair, their legs tangled between the sheets, losing themselves in each other. Hermione let out another moan when suddenly a blaring buzzer sounded.

The alarm pulling her from her dream as Draco and their beach bungalow fade when she cracked her eyes open to the bright sunlight shining in her room. Slamming her hand on the clock to stop the annoying sound she noted the time, jumping to her feet to mutter an _'I'll be late."_

When Hermione reached the island she felt a bit uneasy, like something was off that day. Dressed in a light yellow sweater, denim jacket and khakis, she adjusted her bag on her shoulder as she walked up to the check in desk. As she signed in to the visitor log the officer on duty took note of the prisoner she was here to see.

"You're here to see Draco Malfoy? Sorry you wasted a trip, he's in the infirmary." The officer informed just as the usual heavy handed guard that escorts Draco into the interrogation room appeared. Hermione eyed him as he casually leaned against the wall behind the officer with the visitor log. She watched as he took a bite of an apple noticing the fresh bruises on his knuckles. She swallowed hard and asked "What happened to Draco?"

The guard in the background let out snort. Hermione shot him a look that could kill as the officer at the desk explained he had a bad fall in the shower. Slowly she lowered her eyes to the officer who just spoke, biting her lip to contain her outrage she said in a calculated tone. "You should get a new cleaning crew, your shower floors are quite a danger." Shooting on last death stare at the guard with the apple.

Draco was in recovery for the rest of the week, Hermione's daily owls as to when he would be allowed visitors did not go unnoticed by Draco's "guard". She wasted no time when she received the news that Draco was well enough to have company and sported a newly purchased yellow scoop neck blouse with a ruffled trim. He was waiting in the room for her with his head in his hands. As she came around behind him to sit down on the opposite side of the table she placed her hands down palms up waiting for him to hold them.

"Draco." She called his name in a whisper. He tentatively moved his hands off of his face to reach for hers. The moment she brought her eyes up to his face she was horrified letting out an uncontrollable gasp. His nose was crooked from being broken, through the two black eyes she could still see the glitter of his silver orbs. An unsightly gash on his right cheek and his jaw had a sizable bruise.

"Oh Merlin, Draco!" She said tearing her hands out of his, practically jumping over the table to his side. She cradled his head to her chest as he just wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione quietly started casting wandless healing charms to ease his discomfort. She couldn't do too much or the guards would know she used her magic. Her eyes were pricked with tears as she held on to this broken man... her friend... perhaps more. "Just two more months and this will be all over. Just two more months and you get to go home. Just two more months... hold on for two more months. Please... please." She said, her tone desperately pleading. Draco let out a sob as the two just held each other.

Lulling him to calm, Hermione reached into her bag for a healing draught. "Drink this it will help as well." She said. After Draco took the potion he thanked her. Taking another moment he spoke softly. "I'm holding on because of you."

* * *

Two weeks and one month away from Draco's release, Hermione took to visiting him twice a week now. Each time there was a new bruise or a new injury and each time she would do her best to heal him and slip him pain potions.

"Maybe I should not come as often, things are getting worse for you." She said sadly.

"It's not your visits, I've been fighting back." Draco said as he closed his eyes.

"Then stop, just keep your head down-" Hermione started as Draco cut her off.

"I have to... the things he says..." He paused gritting his teeth. "Two weeks and one month... I'll be out of here having coffee with you like a normal person."

"Yes, like normal people with caffeine addictions." She smiled at him as her gave her a smirk.

"I... I want to take you on a trip. Get out London to somewhere warm with a beach." He said.

Her cheeks tinged with pink Hermione replied. "I would rather enjoy getting out of the city."

There was a knock on the door to the room, time was up for this visiting session. Hermione stood up and surprisingly Draco stood with her, maneuvering from around the table the two stood before each other. Draco took a step closer reaching up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. Hermione smiled up at him then realized he was lowering his face to meet hers. Being bold she raised up on the balls of her feet to meet him half way. Their lips pressed together as Draco cupped her cheek. When they broke their kiss, Draco looking deeply into Hermione's eyes said. "Two weeks and one month I'll be yours." Hermione gave him a brilliant smile. "I'm holding you to that." She said.

* * *

The summer sun was replaced with gloomy skies and rain. As the storm took over the tropical paradise, Draco just watched as the sea churned and the waves crashed violently against the shoreline. Lightning flashed across the sky and the thunder rolled, it was an ominous sound. Fear had taken over his dream oasis.

As the day of his release neared Draco's dreams changed from frolicking in the sand with Hermione. Instead they were troubled and sometime scary. The conditions in Azkaban were getting to him. The almost daily beatings and malnutrition were wearing him down. _"Just hold on."_ He would think to himself. _"Just survive a little while longer for her."_ Hermione just left from her now daily visits. The last two weeks she promised to see him every day. This last visit she showed him a brochure to a resort in Bora Bora. "No one will know us there. We don't even have to tell anyone where we are." She had said with a brilliant smile. He could not help the excitement growing inside of him. To top off one of the best visits she wore an emerald green shirt, his favorite color.

Draco laid on the metal framed bed thinking about Hermione and Bora Bora, when the guard came in. "Wipe that smirk off your face Death Eater." The guard growled. Draco's eyes were open in a flash as he sat up the guard pulled him the rest of the way by the collar of his shirt. "Your little Death Eater whore looked mighty tasty today. Bet you can't wait to bury yourself deep in her. You should bring her by after you get out, let the rest of us get a turn. You know what they say a little Mud don't hurt." The guard said ending with a maniacal laugh. Draco struggled trying to land a good blow to the guard's face.

"Oh, seems I struck a nerve. Huh Death Eater? Don't like me talking about your pretty little Mudblood whore. She gets all dolled up for you, ya know." The guard said flinging Draco into the wall. Draco landed with a thud, taking a beat to come to his senses he jumped to his feet, he approached the guard while gritting out. "You son of a bitch." Draco managed to land one good blow to the other man's face as he went to hit him in the body, the guard rushed him making him lose his footing and falling backwards. As Draco tried to regain his balance flashes of Hermione came to his mind. Before the back of his head hit the metal frame with a force that it left a dent he whispered her name, then everything went black.

* * *

Hermione was getting ready for her visit with Draco. _"One week left."_ She thought as she added some rose colored blush to her cheeks and red lipstick to her lips. Just then an owl tapped on her window. Letting the bird in she untied the note that was attached to its leg. Tossing it a treat the bird flew off as she opened the letter.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _This letter is to inform you that Azkaban inmate number 07111980 one Mr. Draco Malfoy was found dead in his cell earlier today. Mr. Malfoy suffered a massive contusion due to a spill in the prison's shower thus resulting in a brain hemorrhage. We do regret to inform you of this unfortunate event. His personal affects have been giving to his mother one Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy as she is charged with the task of his final arrangements. We are sorry for your loss._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Earnest McMillan_

 _Azkaban Prison Warden._

It was as if all the air was knocked out of her and she could not breathe. She collapsed on her knees before the silent sob she let out became audible. Her grief resonated through her house as she clung to the letter in her hand rocking back and forth.

Hours later Hermione awoke on the floor her hand still clutching the letter. She closed her eyes again. "One more week" She said in a hushed tone. "We only had one more week to go, then I'd be yours." She began to sob again.

* * *

The rain was falling like an irritating mist that day. All of the mourns had gone leaving Narcissa alone standing at her son's grave. Hermione stayed in the background during the service. She listened to those who spoke fondly of Draco, former classmates, even Harry made an appearance to extend his condolences to Narcissa. Hermione nervously dusted her dress and approached the older witch. Clearing her throat she spoke. "Mrs. Malfoy, I'm so very sorry for your loss." Hermione said.

Narcissa looked over to where Hermione stood, she straightened herself and said. "Ms. Granger, please call me Narcissa."

"Narcissa, please call me Hermione." She said with a sad smile. "I... that is to say. Draco and I formed a friendship while he was in Azkaban. I would visit him, of late rather frequently." Hermione concluded a light tinge of pink to her cheeks.

"I am aware of your visits my dear. I cannot thank you enough for spending time with Draco. Though in his letter he made it seem like there was more than just friendship on his mind." Narcissa informed her.

"Those feelings were not just one sided." Hermione answered.

"Then I am sorry for your loss as well Hermione. I could only hope that Draco would, at last, have some happiness in his life had things worked out." Giving Hermione a nod as she wiped a tear. "Draco wanted you to have this, I was hoping that you would be here so I could give it to you in person rather than owl." Narcissa concluded handing Hermione a book.

Hermione looked down at the cover. "The complete works of William Shakespeare." She said as a stray tear fell puckering the paper of the book jacket. "Thank you so much." Offering Narcissa another sad smile.

"Hermione, I do hope you would consider ... visiting Draco from time to time." Narcissa said.

"I will make sure that I do." Hermione answered.

* * *

Back at her house, Hermione looked through the book Narcissa returned to her. Flipping through the back pages she came across some writing. Turning to the third to the last page she realized it was a letter to her from Draco.

 _Dearest Hermione,_

 _If you are reading this it means I did not make it out of Azkaban alive. I'm so sorry for that. Know that I wanted to be free. To be free and be with you. I never would have imagined after that first visit that I would have these feelings for you. More than just friendship, I truly wanted to be with you. I hoped you felt the same way. In my wildest dreams I would picture you in a nice dress, we would be staring at the sunset on some far away tropical island. Your red lips, rosy cheeks and sun kissed skin, your beautiful curly hair blowing in the breeze. Those images kept me going all these months. If you ever make it to that beach, think of me. Say you will remember me._

 _With all my heart,_

 _Draco_

"I will, I will never forget you Draco." She said aloud running her fingers over the words.

 _ **\- END -**_


End file.
